The Ring
by Zighana
Summary: Tommy never really had a plan for his grandmother's ring. He figured if he placed it on the right woman's finger, he'd know she'd be the one. Now, he isn't so sure. Tommy/Tasha if you squint, Canon Divergence, Character Death


The Ring

 _Tommy never really had a plan for his grandmother's ring. He figured if he placed it on the right woman's finger, he'd know she'd be the one. Now, he isn't so sure. Tasha/Tommy if you squint, AU, Canon Divergence(?)_

* * *

When Tommy's grandmother gave him her ring, he never knew why. She would smile her knowing smile and tell him, "give this ring to a woman that's worth it. The ring will choose her, Tommy. The ring will know."

Her cryptic answers always confused the boy and when she died she left Tommy with even more puzzling questions. He didn't find much of a use for it; he kept it tucked away in a safe place as a last remnant of the only woman he tolerated and loved next to his mother. There would be days he'd pull it out, admiring the simplicity of it, watching the sapphire sparkle in the sunlight, remembering old stories of his grandmother wearing this ring on her wedding day with her loving husband, who was a drunk in reality. But she loved him anyway, stayed with him for over 50 years, letting that man chip away at her livelihood.

Maybe this ring is a curse.

It's proven itself to be; almost every remotely stable relationship he's had where he gave the woman the ring would always end in disaster or tragedy; it didn't help that he was in the drug business. Women who are attracted to that lifestyle like moth to a flame were not to be trusted; he had to keep his private life private and any girl that asked too many questions wound up in a body bag. No woman alive has survived a relationship with Tommy without carrying scars and possibly a lost life via drug overdose or gunfire. This ring has rejected them all.

Except…her.

He didn't really know why it happened, but he found himself in Ghost's home with Tasha and the kids. Ghost was off doing whatever it was Ghost did and the kids are safe and sound in their beds, oblivious to their parents' double life. Tasha was flipping through a lingerie catalog made for classy MILFS and lonely housewives who yearn to have their husbands notice them; Tommy knows the latter fits Tasha to a T.

Their marriage is falling apart; Tommy could see it a mile away but he refuses to get in it. What's between man and wife is between man and wife.

His eyes linger over to her smooth fingers grasping the magazine, the obnoxiously big diamond ring shining in the light. The ring was supposed to be a representation of faithfulness, of a bond not made to wither. It's a joke, now. A tacky representation of a husband who's out fucking some broad while the wife, none the wiser, is playing the role of a happy homemaker, oblivious to her marriage falling apart.

He wants to take that ring off her.

He pulls out his grandmother's ring, humble and pure, and without thinking, he blurts out, "Can you try this on for me?"

Tasha stops what she's doing and looks. Tommy holds the ring out for her, the ring looking cheap compared to her wedding band.

"I…I just want to know how it looks on someone, in case…I meet the one, you know?"

Tasha smirks.

"How do you know if it's my size? I don't want it getting stuck on me, you know."

"That's what oil's for." Tommy replies. Tasha chuckles, stretching out her hand with the offending jewelry. He slides off her wedding band with ease, taking care to place it on the coffee table, and slides his grandmother's ring in its place.

It fits perfectly; it was like it was…made for her. It seemed to glow with her chocolate skin, the deep blue complimenting her. The ring looks brighter, shinier, more enticing.

"It's cute," Tasha muses, holding the ring up in the air.

"Your future wife would love this. How do you think it looks on me?"

"Perfect. It looks perfect on you," He breathes out. He grabs her hand, thumbing the ring. It feels like it was meant to be there.

"Tasha Egan," He chuckles, "has a nice ring to it."

Tasha inches closer to him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It does. Say it."

"Tasha…Egan." Tasha repeats, pursing her lips. "Hmm…you do have a point there." She laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

"If I wasn't married, I'd have snapped you up a long time ago. You're a good catch."

She's in his arms now, her hair tickling his chin. They both admire how the ring looks for a few minutes more, then she slides the ring off. The magic wears off, and Tommy is out of his trance. She hands him the ring with a smile.

"You'll make someone happy when you give her this." She grins. She gingerly slides on her wedding ring, the motion leaving a sour taste in Tommy's mouth.

It looks so…cheap, fake, in comparison.

They never talked about that moment again; they were both too busy with their lives to even come up with the conversation. They came to a crossroads once more when Tommy, teary-eyed and forlorn, winds up on Tasha's doorstep after the death of Holly.

She pulls him to her chest, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I'm so sorry about Holly, Tommy." She says.

"I can't…I can't look at the ring no more." He cries. He digs in his pocket and crams the ring in Tasha's hands.

"Get rid of it."

"Why would I do that?"

Tasha slides on the ring with a soft smile, "It's the last piece of your grandmother."

Tommy wants her to take it off; he already lost Holly, he couldn't lose…

He looks at the ring again.

It looked like it was…glowing. Like…

 _Give this ring to a woman that's worth it._

"I always liked this ring." Tasha says, "It looks so simple but it's so…beautiful."

 _The ring will choose her, Tommy._

She wore the ring and lived to tell the tale. Could…could the ring really…

 _The ring will know._

"Tommy? Tommy what's wrong?"

Her fingers stroke his cheek, eyes wrought with worry. He grabs her hand, staring at the ring.

"It chose you," he whispers, "it chose you after all, and I was blind to see it…"

"Tommy, you're scaring me. What the hell are you…"

"Keep it."

"Tommy, I can't keep this…"

"Keep it." He repeats, with more conviction.

"I…I trust that the ring will be in good hands with you. And besides," he gives it one last look.

"It looks better on you anyway."

~Fin~

* * *

 **AN: For those that are patiently waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Egan...YES, YES I AM STILL WORKING ON CHAPTER 2! I just got caught up with...life, and I'm scared of screwing Ch. 2 up. Also, I've been guilty of not watching the newest season of Power because I severely hated Holly and Angela. So...Holly's dead (I sort of feel bad for wishing death on her now) and I'm patiently waiting for Angela to kick the bucket. :) So, I'm going to catch up and soon, guys, soon, Mr. and Mrs. Egan WILL be updated. Gotta be patient! :)**


End file.
